I'd Rather Be In Love
by Ktunes
Summary: Short Ash & May fic before May runs off to Johto and Ash heads to Sinnoh. [Advanceshipping][OneshotSongfic]


**I'd Rather Be In Love** Copyright to **Michelle Branch**

**I do not own Pokemon either.**

_No copyright infringement intended._

A young brunette sat at the top of a hill that overlooked the town of Pallet. She looked to be about fourteen or fifteen, her brown hair framing the sides of her face and pulled back by a red and white bandana. She sat with her knees up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs, chin resting on her knees as she gazed down at the town. The sun was close to setting; down below her the lights of the houses and stores were being turned off, doors were being locked, and the residents were preparing for sleep. But not her. No, she couldn't sleep. Not tonight, not tomorrow night and she wasn't sure if she'd ever sleep again. She closed her eyes, which were the color of brilliant sapphires, and breathed out a sigh very slowly. She was tired, but if she went to sleep, she would dream about him again. And she would hate herself even more for parting with him. Life was full of tough choices though, she mused, opening her eyes and turning her gaze to the darkening skies.

_I cannot help it, couldn't stop it if I tried_

_The same old heartbeat fills the emptiness I have inside_

_And I've heard you can't fight love so I won't complain_

'_Cause why would I stop the fire that keeps me going on?_

She wasn't sure how long she'd been sitting on that hill. It was a ways away from Professor Oak's lab, which rested on the same hill. Her eyes traveled to the winding path that led to said lab, finding a lone figure striding towards the building. Her heart skipped a few beats as she recognized the familiar walk, the messy black hair covered by an official Pokemon League hat, and the yellow and brown red-cheeked electric mouse Pokemon riding on his shoulder. It was Ash Ketchum, trainer from Pallet Town itself, who was currently awaiting the arrival of the ferry that would take him to the newly-opened region, Sinnoh. He also happened to be the boy she had come to have a "crush" on - as if to prove this, in front of her she had drawn with a stick, May Maple loves Ash Ketchum. May Maple – that was her of course; she had began her journey with Ash at her side, and when she had decided to become a Coordinator, she knew their paths would separate some time. Of course, then, she hadn't known she would come to... love him.

'_Cause when there's you, I feel whole_

_And there's no better feeling in the world_

_But without you, I'm alone_

_And I'd rather be in love with you_

While being lost in her thoughts, May realized Ash was actually coming towards _her_. _Oh crap!_ She thought, quickly smearing May Maple loves Ash Ketchum out of the dirt with her shoe. She licked her lips, her heartbeat accelerating, lifting her chin to watch him walk the last few steps and stop a few feet in front of her. He smiled at her – she could have sworn she'd just melted into a puddle – and put his hands on his hips, looking down at her and shaking his head a bit. His Pikachu hopped onto his head to avoid being shaken off. "Tsk, tsk, May," he said, crouching down and peering into her eyes. "You shouldn't be out here all alone, you know. Everyone's waiting for you at home!" He was referring to his own house, which was a short distance from the lab and the hill. May took a moment to answer, making sure her stick writing was completely gone before unwrapping her arms from her legs. "I don't feel like celebrating right now," she said softly, looking away and down at the town. Darkness had fallen; only a few lights lit Pallet now.

_Turn out the lights now_

_To see is to believe_

_I just want you near me_

_I just want you here with me_

_And I'd give up everything only for you_

_It's the least that I could do_

"Oh?" Ash said, seating himself beside her. He leaned back on the palms of his hands, and Pikachu settled between the two. The sixteen year old boy looked at his friend, concerned at the sad look in her sapphire eyes. "You alright, May?" May blinked and looked back at him, studying him quietly for a moment. A million thoughts raced through her mind at once. _Should I tell him?_ She dismissed the thought immediately; she was only fourteen. It couldn't be love. Could it? "No," she said at last, and then realized what she had said. "I mean, yes. I'm alright." She gave him a small smile. Ash quirked a brow, tilting his head to one side; he could see through her false smile in a heartbeat, even without her verbal mistake. May winced internally, _I should have known he'd see through that smile... he knows me so well... _"I'm afraid I don't believe you!" he exclaimed, sitting up and giving her a serious look. "Is something bothering you? Was it Drew?"

'_Cause when there's you, I feel whole_

_And there's no better feeling in the world_

_But without you, I'm alone_

_And I'd rather be in love with you_

May laughed, a real laugh, at his question. "No, of course it wasn't Drew." She paused, smiling a little, her heart feeling warmer. _So quick to kick Drew out of the conversation, are we? _She giggled before straightening up. "Ah, well there is something bothering me, but it isn't... Drew." Ash visibly relaxed and May smiled again, letting her legs stretch out and allowing herself to sit normally. "Oh, good," he said rather lightly, smiling and looking down at Pikachu between them. The electric mouse glanced up, caught the look in his trainer's eyes, and bounced out from the middle and seated himself comfortable at the crest of the hill. Ash scooted closer to May, purposely stretching one arm behind her. May licked her lips again and focused on the light of a building, ignoring the fluttering in her chest. She was so focused on this light that it took her a moment to realize Ash had moved even closer so that their sides were touching, and his arm was nearly around her waist. May nearly fainted, surprised at his actions. This was not the Ash she was used to.

_And I feel you holding me..._

"Ash?" her voice surprised her; her voice quivered and was high-pitched. Ash looked at her out of the corner of his brown eyes, his cheeks pink. "Yeah?" May steadied her breathing before leaning her head against his shoulder. "Can I tell you something? It's about what's bothering me." Ash turned even pinker but nodded slowly, managing to stammer, "O-of course, May! I'm always here for you." She closed her eyes, the Butterfree-fluttery feeling increasing in her chest. "I... I re-really..." _Oh come on, don't trip over your tongue now!_ She scolded herself silently, sitting up and turning to look at him. She looked him straight in the eye, hoping to quell her nervousness. "I... like, no, love... you." She swallowed the lump in her throat and waited for his reaction.

"I... uh... I..." Ash choked over his words, putting a hand behind his head and sheepishly trying to untie his tongue. May looked down, her eyes tearing up. _I shouldn't have used love,_ she thought sadly, twirling her index fingers around in a circle around the other finger. "I... I... like... uh, love you... too." Ash swallowed hard, staring at the girl before him. She didn't look up at his words, which surprised him. He saw a tear slide down her cheek and land on the grass below. He reached out a hand and put a finger under her chin, lifting her head so he could see her face. She smiled weakly, a few more tears streaming down her cheeks. "Really?" she whispered almost hoarsely, as if she did not truly believe him. "Really," Ash echoed, smiling as May wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her in return, giving her a tight hug. _So she feels the same..._

_Why are we afraid to be in love, to be loved?_

_I can't explain it, I know_

_It's tough to be in love_

_And I feel you holding me_

_And when there's you, I feel whole_

_And there's no better feeling in the world_

_But without you I'm alone_

_And I'd rather be in love_

May turned her head to bury her face in the side of his neck. He gently nipped her earlobe, which made her lift her head. She gasped as Ash leaned forward and caught her lips in a kiss, but she didn't protest or resist. The world spun around them for a moment as Ash fell onto his back, taking May with him. He only gave her body a brief squeezing hug before tilting his head up and breaking the kiss. He saw the sky when he opened his eyes. The stars had already come out and were winking down at them. May rested her head on his chest, staring down at the town, listening to his heartbeat through his shirt and vest. Her breathing and heartbeat slowed to normal and she snuggled up to him, all thoughts of anyone else wiped from her mind.

_Yes, I'd rather be in love_

_Oh, I'd rather be in love_

_I'd rather be in love with you_

_And I feel you holding me..._


End file.
